


Color Coded

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, Kids growing up, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Draco”, Harry said slowly, “you’re thinking about dinner for day after, don’t you think that’s planning a little too far in advance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Coded

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

“Draco?”, Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned, walking sluggishly towards the large tree standing in the corner of their living room, “What are you doing up so late?”

Draco stayed where he was, sitting in front of the tree arranging the gifts based on (from what Harry could tell) their color, “Couldn’t sleep, sorry if I woke you up.”

Harry frowned and sat beside his husband, “You didn’t. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Draco mumbled, playing with the bow on a large gift for Albus (a custom made cauldron, which Harry had protested against but apparently “ _Every kid needs one Harry! I had one._ ”), “just thinking about what we can have for dinner day after.”

“Draco”, Harry said slowly, “you’re thinking about dinner for day after, don’t you think that’s planning a little too far in advance?”

“Yes, well” Draco straightened up and started moving the gifts again, “they’ll be going back the next day and I want to make sure all their favorites are there.”

Harry stared at his husband while he muttered about colors and smiled, “Draco, they’ll be back in the summer.”

Finally Draco turned to him and whined, “But that’s _so far away_! I miss them and James doesn’t even write to us anymore.”

“He writes once a month”, Harry corrected him, “which is more than what you did at that age.”

Draco scowled and wondered why his parents thought it fun to share embarrassing stories about their thirty five year old son.

“Beside,” Harry continued, “if you miss having kids home so much we’re going to have five interruption free months ahead of us to make more.” Harry leered at him and tried to waggle his eyebrows, failing miserably but reaching his goal of making Draco laugh.

“You wish Potter, my days of changing diapers are over.”

“What about your grandkids?”

“ _There will be no mention of grandkids in this house at least for the next twenty years!!_ ”

Harry laughed and stood up, holding a hand out for Draco who was still scowling.

“Cheer up and let’s get some sleep, you know they’ll be waking us up at the crack of dawn.”

Draco relented and let himself be pulled upstairs. 


End file.
